Here's Mama!
by Alice P. Snow
Summary: It's a normal World Meeting. America ,France ,and England are fighting ,Italy is whining to Germany about wanting pasta while Germany is trying not to snap. Umm...is that a floating polar bear? All is well until America and Canada's mom decide to visit. Enter:Native America! Warning:Human names used! Rated T just incase.
1. Surprise Visit

**This is my first story. I hope you like it !**

**Sadly I own nothing but my OC Native America.**

* * *

_**Here's Mama!**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. All was well in the world. Well,with the exception of the World Meeting building. On the third floor,down two halls,and behind the last door on the left was a conference room. And in that conference room are all the countries of the world having a World Meeting. They weren't getting anything done though.

America , England , and France are fighting , Italy is whining to Germany about wanting pasta , while Germany is trying not to snap. Umm ...is that a floating polar bear? The rest of the countries were either watching the fight , talking and mingling , or in Greece's case ,sleeping. This was all pretty normal though. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Was something wrong? Very rarely was a World Meeting interrupted. (even if they didn't get anything done)

Arthur , a.k.a. England , was the first to break out of the trance and went to open the door. "Hello ma'am. May I help you?" Arthur asked stiffly. "Why yes you can!" the woman's voice rang through out the room. " I'm looking for Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Are they here?" Every head turn to Alfred ,a.k.a. America, while Arthur frowned. "Erm. Please wait a moment." Arthur shut the door and turned around. "America" Arthur said warily. "why is this woman looking for you and...um..." "Canada! His brother!" Canada shouted,though it only sounded like he was talking normally.

"Right! Canada. Sorry about that." Arthur said sheepishly. Alfred rolled his eyes. "Jeez Artie,you figure you'd remember him by now and why should I know? I don't even know what the woman looks like!" Arthur made a noise of dislike and grumbled something about horrible nicknames."Though the voice does sound familiar. Distant though. Kinda like a childhood memory." Alfred added as an after thought.

"Do you want me to let her in,or not?" Arthur ground out. Alfred shrugged "Whatevs". ~sigh~ Arthur walked back to the door and opened it. "Terribly sorry for the wait madam. You may come in now."Arthur stepped back and opened the door wider. He did the little sweeping 'come in' hand gesture and in came a fairly tall and very beautiful woman.

She was wearing combat boots , faded jeans , and an Evanescence T-shirt. She wore her hair in a braid that reached just past her bottom with a few beads woven in here and there. She was tan and looked as if she had been through a fair amount of manual labor. But the thing that attracted all the countries' attention most,was her face. Yes her face and not her body. Her face was kind looking but they could tell that there was a warrior underneath. Her left eye was black while her right one was somewhere between blue and purple. She had high cheek bones and wore crescent moon earings.

When she walked in,there was a gasp from Alfred. There was one from Matthew ,a.k.a. Canada, too but no one heard him. When the woman saw Alfred,her mouth formed a relieved grin. She then ran and hugged him. "Oh my sweet little baby! How have you been? It's been so long. To long really. Where is your brother?" The countries were stunned. All Alfred could do was stand there with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

Finally after what seemed like forever,someone spoke up. It was Matthew. "M-m-mom?"

* * *

**Soo...how was it? Please tell! Hope it wasn't horrible. Oh! About the a.k.a. thing,if you want me to stop that I will. Thank you for spending your time reading this!**


	2. Where's You're Sister

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had lost inspiration. I got it back and was able to finish this chapter, but I'm starting to lose it again. Please expect slow updates. I will try not to take months to post something though. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**And thank you _silverheartlugia2000_ for giving me that kick in the butt. If it wasn't for you this chapter probably wouldn't be up right now! And thank you all for your reviews! They also helped me pull through!**

**Also! My story _Wake Me Up_ should be updated soon. Yays! Wow. I like exclamation points, huh?**

**I own nothing. Also, Maria=Mexico.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew took a step forward "M-m-mom?" Suddenly all eyes were on him." Did you just call zis voman your mozer?" Gilbert asked. "M-maple" Matthew said, blushing and looking down. Being the center of attention wasn't something he was use to. "Y-yeah,this v- I mean w-woman is mine and Al's m-mother" he stuttered out.

All eyes turned back to the woman when she let go of Alfred and went for Matthew. "_Ciqala_! There you are!" The woman pulled Matthew into a very painful hug. Matthew started turning blue. "M-mom" He slowly started turning purple. "Can't b-breath" The woman let go of Matthew and started fretting over him. "I'm sorry _Ciqala_. Are you okay?" she said, rubbing his back, but didn't give him enough time to answer. "I almost forgot how much you and your brother look alike!" she exclaimed.

"P-please don't call me that,it's _Chayton_, r-remember? And don't worry a-about it. It h-has been a long time since you last saw us. U-um. Maybe you sh-should introduce yourself?" Matthew said quietly. (It was a wonder anyone heard or saw him.) Matthew was blushing like mad by now. This was just embarrassing!

"Oh! Yes, of course." The woman turns to the rest of the countries and says "Hello. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Alfred, Matthew, and Maria's mother. I have many names but I usually go by _ Istas. _It means snow it Native American. Though I'm sure most of you will know me as Native America."

The countries were shocked. "Now wait just one minute." Arthur says,with a frown on his face. "If you really are Native America,then that means you're an Ancient." _Istas_ nodded her head. Ludwig stepped forward and took over for Arthur. "If you are an Ancient, then shouldn't you be dead?" he questioned.

_Istas _raised an eyebrow. "If Rome is allowed to come and visit his grandchildren,why can't I come see my kids?"

The countries were even more shocked. "When `as Rome visited Feliciano and Lovino?" Francis asked. "Ve~ Grandpa Rome visited me at Ludwig's house when I was sleeping in his bed! Ludwig told me about it when I woke up!" Feliciano chirped, smiling brightly. Gilbert raised his eyebrows, turned to his brother, and says "Uh-huh. Und vhat vas Little Feli doing in _mein bruders_ bed?"

Lovino`s eyes widened. Realization dawning on his face. Ludwig turned red and spluttered out "H-he alvays sneaks into _mein_ room at _nacht_. I tried locking ze door vonce, but he just came in zrough ze vindow." Lovino stepped forward and grabbed Feliciano`s wrist. "Dammit Feli! Haven't I told you to stay away from that potato bastard?" he hissed.

"Ve~! B-but _Fratello-_" Lovino cut in. "No dammit! I want you to stay away from him and potato bastard number two!" Tears formed in the corner of Feliciano`s eyes and his lower lip started to tremble. (It was a very pitiful sight) He 've`d' sadly and said " _Fratello _why don't you want me to be friends with Ludwig?"

Lovino opened his mouth to reply with a biting comment, but stopped when Antonio put a hand on his shoulder. "Lovi? I don't think this is such a good time to start ranting about Feli and Ludwig being friends. We have a guest." He gestured to _Istas._" We should be on our best behavior, _Si _?" he asked with a grin.

Lovino snorted and let go of his brothers wrist, glaring at him all the while. "Whatever tomato bastard." He walked to a chair and sat down. Antonio's grin widened. "Yay! Lovi actually listened to me!" He yelled and ran at Lovino. Lovino,on the other hand, blushed and raised his foot in the air. Antonio couldn't stop on time and ran right into it. He fell to the ground with a pained groan and clutched his stomach. "I didn't do it for _you_. I did it for _Istas_ and I told you not to call me 'Lovi' you damn bastard!" Lovino growled. (literally)

Gilbert started laughing while Francis sighed and knelt down beside Antonio to see if he was okay. " _Mon Ami? _" He asked tentatively. Antonio smiles weakly and says "H-he's so c-cute". Lovino's blush darkens and he mutters out a few choice words and a couple of 'tomato bastards'. Francis rolled his eyes but stood up with a smile. "Ah~ Ze zings _amour_ can make you say." Arthur shot Francis a glare and turned back to _Istas_. "You have a good point,but how did you get here?"

_ Istas_ rolled her eyes. "I got on a plane and flew here." Yao spoke up. "I thought you were in Heaven? I didn't know they had planes there." _Istas_ chuckled and said "I've never actually been to Heaven. None of the Ancients have. We're immortal, therefore ,we do not die." "But if you don't die, then where do you go?" Arthur asked curiously. _Istas_ sighed. "We just travel from place to place. We get jobs, stay however long, and then move."

_ Istas_ looked at all of the countries' curios faces ,and smiled. "Some of you may be wondering why we left and have kept hidden." _Istas_ looked around the room again. "That's because it was time for us to go." Seeing their once more confused faces, _Istas_ continued. "When all of us, the Ancients, met all of you, we knew that we didn't have much time left to be nations. We knew that one day our children and grandchildren would take our place. I'm not sure about the other Ancients, but I knew it was time to leave when Arthur and Francis decided to colonize Alfred and Matthew."*

"It's kind of like Gilbert's situation. Gilbert was abolished but he is still here. That's because he's immortal, just like the rest of us." Gilbert frowned. "I zought it vas because _mein_ land became a part of _mein_ little _bruders_ land?" "It is." _Istas_ pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe immortal isn't the right word." She finally said.

"Lets see. I'm still here because my land is intact. I'm just not a nation anymore. If the land that is now America were to explode, Alfred would disappear and I would be horribly wounded. I wouldn't disappear because Matthew and Maria would still be here and they are apart of me. As long as our land stays intact, we will live forever. At least, that's my theory.

The room was quiet as everyone let that sink in. Matthew opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred, not even realizing that he was there, beat him to it. "Why did you choose to come now? In the middle of a meeting, I mean." _Istas_ smiled gently.

"I really wanted to see my children. Is that a bad thing?" Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "No! Of course not! I've missed you so much. We all have. I'm really glad you came to visit. I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna see ya again. I'm just wonderin' why you came to a meeting and not to my house."

_Istas_ chuckled, " I didn't come to just see you, I came to see your brother and sister as well. And I came here instead of your house because, I thought you would all be here at the World Meeting, but I don't see Maria..."

_Istas_ turns to her sons and says in a demanding tone "Where is she?" Alfred glances at Matthew who is hiding his face behind his pet polar bear Kumajirou. Alfred looks back at his mother . "U-um, well"

* * *

***I know this is not historically accurate and that the vikings were there first, but this is what I chose to go with.**

**Native American**

**_Ciqala:_ Little one. I can't find the tribe name.**

**___Chayton:_ Falcon. I can't find the tribe name. For some reason I decided that Canada's Native American name should change when he hits 'adult hood'. America's will too.**

**Istas: Snow. I can't find the tribe name.**

**German**

**_______mein bruders:_ My Brothers**

**Italian**

**_Fratello_: Brother**

**Spanish**

**___________Si:_ Yes**

**French**

**_____________Mon_ Ami: My Friend**

**_______________amour:_ Love**

**I hope all of the translations are right. If not then feel free to correct! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
